


Married to the Music

by chendiggity



Category: SHINee
Genre: I dont know what to tag, M/M, the story is better than the summary i swear soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chendiggity/pseuds/chendiggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun <s>screaming</s> singing out the window of his car actually helped him (for once). </p>
            </blockquote>





	Married to the Music

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [namgyu4ever](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1121639)! i hope you like this and im sorry if the characterization is bad ; n ;

Jonghyun was driving to the mall to hang out with Kibum, and turned up the music when he heard his favourite song come on. The bass was causing the car to shake slightly, but he didn't really care; he just wanted to listen to his music. He started singing along to the song loudly— but not terribly. 

Jonghyun rolled down the windows and continued to sing. What he did not know was that someone was _harmonizing_ with him, singing the other part of the song. 

Jonghyun heard another voice singing his favourite song. He would mind if they didn't have a very appealing voice, but the person who was singing had the _nicest_ voice (other than his) he has ever heard in his entire life. His voice was smooth and soft, yet powerful. His voice was so fucking _velvety_. 

He turned his head to see who was singing, and they met eyes for a second before Jonghyun looked away. _Oh God he's adorable. His voice is astounding, and he is cute_. Jonghyun thought, _life is unfair._

Even though he was a bit flustered, he still sang because after all, it _was_ his favourite song and he was _not_ going to let a mere _stranger_ stop him from doing so (even if he was the most beautiful person he has ever seen, _sorry Kibum_ ). 

Their voices fit so _well_ together, and Jonghyun had never would've thought that _anyone's_ voice matched well with his. 

" _What's your name?!_ " Jonghyun yelled out of his window after their mini duet. 

The man yelled back, " _Lee Jinki!_ Yours?" 

Jonghyun grinned before replying, "Kim Jonghyun! I hope to see you again!" He winked at Jinki, who was slightly blushing at his statement, and turned in the direction to the mall. 

After that, Jonghyun never saw the man since then, but if they did ever happen to cross paths again, Jonghyun promised to himself that he would ask him on a date. 

(They do meet again after four months.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: loosely based on this prompt: [Person A is in one car jamming out to the radio, and Person B pulls up next to them. Person B notices Person A, and starts switching through the stations trying to figure our what song they're singing.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134414193997/person-a-is-in-one-car-jamming-out-to-the-radio)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bonus: Person A notices Person B and they do a killer duet.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134414193997/person-a-is-in-one-car-jamming-out-to-the-radio)


End file.
